Mikhail Mxyzptlk (SV)
Mikhail Mxyzptlk is a teenage metahuman. Powers and Abilities * Mind Control: Mxyzptlk could control a person's actions verbally. The range of this ability is great, as his hold over their actions works from several yards away at least. More specifically, his commands travel over high-frequency waves that can't be picked up by the human ear. This gives Mikhail considerable range: he was able to make Clark Kent trip by saying the word "trip", even though Clark was on the football field and Mikhail was sitting in the football stands. However, due to Chloe's frequency jammer, Mikhail was depowered. It is not known whether or not he has regained his abilities after Lex brought him to what appeared to be a lab in LuthorCorp Plaza. Vulnerabilities Mxyzptlk powers can be jammed by a frequency blockage designed to emit on the same frequency used by his powers. This frequency jammer can be produced using radio technology, or it can be produced naturally by a swarm of locusts. Early life Mikhail came from a line of people who lived near the Balkans and can "control the hand of luck". He was chosen as an exchange student through an organization set up by LuthorCorp. Season Four During the decisive game to see who will go to the state championship and the Smallville Crows. Mxyzptlk meets Chloe Sullivan in the deserted field house and bets $80 on Smallville to win and Mikhail accepts her wager. They both return to the game, where the Crows are on defense. Mikhail mutters to himself and the Crows player drops the ball. Clark saves the fumble but when Mikhail says, "Trip," he severely injures an opposing player, as the touchdown is good. The Crows win the game. Mxyzptlk that has been awarded a LuthorCorp scholarship. Lex Luthor questions why Lionel Luthor would award Mikhail such a prestigious award because he is a barely-average student. He asks what potential Lionel saw on him and Mikhail replies that it is potential that doesn't show up on a report card. Later Mikhail goes to the Torch office to talk to Chloe. She reveals that his bet was part of his investigation into a school of football betting ring and she wants to give Mikhail a unique. He agrees, if she keeps his name and put a big bet on the Metropolis Sharks next game. When Mikhail is waiting for Chloe at the Torch office. She arrives with an armful of shopping bags. She talks about how he was anxious to win his bet and Mikhail suggests that it does not spoil the fun and stop writing the article. Chloe replies that his story is getting juicier by the minute and Mikhail pulls her closer. He uses his power to force her to kiss him and says she'll stop the article. During the game, Chloe rewires the loudspeaker and Mikhail hears a high frequency and covers his ears. He tries to influence the players but it doesn't work. The Crows pull ahead and Mikhail gets up to investigate. He finds Chloe and they struggle. The Crows are one touchdown away from winning, but Mikhail appears on the field during a timeout. He shows Clark Chloe's press pass and tells Clark that if they score another touchdown he will kill her. Just as the play is about to start, Clark X-rays the wall of the field house and sees Mikhail holding a knife to Chloe's throat. Clark throws the last pass, superspeeds off the field, shoves Mikhail into a locker and breaks Chloe's bonds. He then speeds back onto the field to complete the play and win the game. After Mxyzptlk was arrested, Lex Luthor gained custody of him and took him to a mysterious Level 33.1 beneath the Metropolis LuthorCorp Plaza building where, as Luthor said, Mxyzptlk's powers would return to him. Category:Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Living Smallville Villains